icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Puyo Puyo Box
A One of Port from Puyo Puyo and Puyo Puyo Tsu, which it was probably another port for Playstation. Puyo Puyo Box was Released in December 21, 2000 before January 2001, this exactly for another port from Genesis. Puyo Puyo Box is a compilation game consisting of modes from previous Puyo Puyo games. It is Compile's last recognized Puyo Puyo title in the series before Sega obtained the rights. The Puyo Puyo Box was being a compilation, primarily consists of modes from earlier Puyo Puyo games, but also contains original content. Game Description Puyo Puyo Box features 5 different games inside! There is the original Puyo Puyo, the original Puyo Puyo Tsu, Single Player Puyo Puyo, Two Player Puyo Puyo, and Four Player Puyo Puyo. In 2000, Compile released an interesting little collection for the PSOne, called Puyo Puyo Box. It includes the Mega Drive versions of Puyo Puyo 1 and 2, along with some Pocketstation games and a four player mode (since this was absent from the PSOne version of Puyo Puyo 4.) None of this is really all that exciting, especially considering they could've ported the arcade versions, but the real highlight is the Quest Mode. The Quest Mode is a pure Puyo Puyo RPG. You don't fight enemies normally - you challenge them to a game of Puyo Puyo. Each battle nets you the usual gold and experience, which in turn can be used to upgrade your stats. Higher strength will inflict more nuisance puyos on your opponent, while higher defense will absorb some of your enemy's attacks. You have to be careful not to equip too much heavy equipment however, as they cause your blobs to fall pretty fast. The plot is the same "find a bunch of medals" stuff in the Madou Monogatari games, although there's plenty of goofiness abound. For example, Arle doesn't just open doors - she bashes through them, sending the door flying into the stratosphere. Naturally, this mode isn't terribly long, and the dungeons are fairly short and easy, but it's an innovative framework for the Puyo series. I don't see why they couldn't have used better graphics and music for the Quest Mode, especially considering this came out after Puyo Puyo 4 (the battles look/sound like the Puyo 2.) And the random battles can get annoying after awhile. You can run away from most weaker battles, but stronger enemies need to be fought - and since match lasts at least a minute or two, you'd better be in love with Puyo Puyo if you want to stick it through to the end. Gameplay Puyo Puyo Box has a plethora of game modes available to the user. It contains ports of Puyo Puyo and Puyo Puyo Tsu, as well as a RPG-styled quest mode in which the player plays as Arle and battles against members of the other cast in Puyo Puyo matches. It also houses a Stage Clear mode in which you have to face either 10, 20, or 30 opponents, as well as two multiplayer modes which can be played with either other players or AI substitutes. For the Quest mode itself, it allowed the player to customize the armory in ways in which made Arle stronger with a double-edged sword effect. You could remove the Puyo Rings in order to beef up her attack at the expense of being unable to see your next pieces for example, and the amount of experience gained and gold won was relative to how big a chain was scored and how quickly the opponent was defeated. The key point in the Puyo Puyo gameplay of Box is that the player can choose a ruleset from either Puyo Puyo, Puyo Puyo Tsu, Puyo Puyo Sun, and Puyo Puyo~n. This can effectively lead to four-player battles where each player plays with independent or mixed rules. This game also allowed for team battles to take place. A special multiplayer mode was made available in this game, known as Treasure Mode, which was adapted in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary as its Excavation Mode. Possible Stage Clear Opponents Original Rules * Dark Witch * Doppelganger Arle * Doppelganger Schezo * Draco Centauros * Minotauros * Mummy * Nasu Grave * Panotty * Sasori Man * Satan * Skeleton T * Succubus * Suketoudara * Zoh Daimaoh * Zombie Tsu Rules * Banshee Trio * Baromett * Cait Sith * Cockatrice * Dragon * Fufufu * Lycanthrope * Mamono * Masked Satan * Mini Zombie * Momomo * Nomi * Owlbear * Pakista * Parara * Rulue * Samurai Mole * Scylla * Sukiyapodes * Uroko Sakana Bito * Will-o-Wisp Sun Rules * Carbuncle * Choppun * Beast Draco * Harpy * Honey Bee * Kikimora * Kodomo Dragon * Lagnus the Brave * Nohoho * Schezo Wegey * Witch Puyo~n Rules * Archan * Arle Nadja * Black Kikimora * Chico * YON Doppelganger Arle * YON Draco * YON Dragon * YON Harpy * YON Incubus * YON Kikimora * YON Lagnus * YON Minotauros * YON Nohoho * YON Panotty * YON Rulue * YON Satan * YON Schezo * Seriri * YON Witch Puyo Puyo Quest only * Arle Nadja (shadow puyo) * Burning Soul * Gray Wolf * Mandrake (cameo) * Merrow * Muhoho * Schezo Wegey (naked) * Satan (Tuxedo) * Tsujigiri Mole * Wood Hunter * Yaki Nasu Grave Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games